Asleep
by kuromi sama llama chan kun
Summary: Terezi's in a Coma, and Karkat won't leave her side. Will she ever wake up? I do not own Homestuck, nor the characters used. Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie. Rated 13 for Karkat's language. I recommend listening to Amy Winehouse's "Wake Up Alone" while reading.


"TEREZI, IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP THIS INSTANT, YOU'RE GONNA BE IN DEEP SHIT." Karkat shook her shoulders, but she merely stayed limp and unconscious. "Karkat, She's In A Coma, There Is Not Much We Can Do, But Wait For Her To Wake Up," He pounded his fist on the steel bedframe. "NO, SHE'S NOT… she can't. " Kanaya sympathetically put her hand on his shoulder. "It's Alright, Kar, It Was No One's Fault." His fist tightened. "HOW IS IT NO ONE'S FAULT? IF IT WEREN'T FOR THAT FUCKING JUGALLO, THEN REZI WOULD BE FINE." He held her motionless hand, trying to hold back his tears, at least until Kanaya leaves the room. "Karkat, I Think It's Best For You And Terezi If You Go Get Some Fresh Air." Kanaya said nervously. "Pshh, what fresh air? We're on a meteor." Kar's voice became quiet and calm. "Well, I'll Leave You Two Alone Then." As soon as she walked out, Karkat's golden eyes became stained with red tears. He sat there pathetically with his sleeping beauty. "TEREZI, C'MON!" He wiped his tears. "JUST WAKE UP!" He continued to bawl his eyes out. "I WANT YOU AWAKE, HERE WITH ME, I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE!" He was on the verge to slap her awake. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONELY I AM WITHOUT YOU?" He stained her bedsheets with his crimson tears.

"Karkat, you can't keep moping around like this. It's not healthy. She's in a coma, she'll w8ke up eventually."Vriska sat beside her on the other side of the bed. "SHUT UP, I WANNA BE HERE WHEN SHE WAKES UP." Karkat reeked of sweat, his hair messy and looks like it hasn't been brushed in weeks, and had bags under his eyes. Vriska shook her head. "Karkat, your flushed quadrant's showing." She teased. "OH SHUT UP. GO AWAY, DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN YOU'RE NOT WANTED?" He fixed Rezi's hair, stroking it away from her face. "Alright, 8ut I'll 8e 8ack l8er." As she headed for the door, she stopped at the doorway. "… What will you do if she never w8kes up?" She asked with her voice low. "DON'T SAY BULLSHIT." His frustration was obvious in his speech, but he was certain she would wake up. Any day now.

"2eriiou2ly, vanta2, you 2hould just move iin here iif you're gonna be here every day." Sollux said while typing from his laptop. Karkat didn't even speak. He was too busy watching her sleep. He held his knees up to his chest, and stared. The Amy Winehouse music he got from John was playing quietly in the background. Sollux closed his laptop. "vanta2, are you okay? you're never thii2 quiiet." He didn't respond. He didn't even blink. "kk, iit's been three month2s. you're makiing everyone worry." Karkat's focus didn't change. It was obvious what he wanted, or _who _he wanted. "c'mon kk, you can't keep doiing thii2." Karkat lifted his head from his knees, and looked at Sol. "Just watch me."

"kar, wwhat's buggin you?" For once in his life, Eridan sounded worried. "fuck, I kneww you wwouldn't let this go, but this is just fuckin preposterous." Karkat's hair was extremely shaggy, his turtleneck was stained with sweat, and his face thinning. He simply ignored. "c'mon kar. You're a wwreck. I'vve never seen you like this before." Karkat was absolutely mute. He didn't look up and curse at Eridan to go away. He simply watched her slow breathing, her little movement, and the slight whisper in her breath. "c'mon kar, you're usually the one wwho givves me advvice about wwomen. If you really kneww, then you wwould give this up." Karkat sighed. "No."

".. K4RKL3S." Terezi's tomato red eyes searched the respite block, trying to find something or someone familiar. "TEREZI, YOU FUCKASS." The words exploded from Kar's mouth, as if he's been waiting 7 months to tell her those words. He stood up from his chair and tightened his fist. Terezi let out a small cackle and fell back to sleep. A small sigh fell out of her nostrils. Her quiet, calm breathing stopped. The smile on her face faded, and her eyelids shut the view of her fiery eyes. Not knowing what to expect, he only said the one thing he knew would help. "KANAYA!" Kan ran into the room, her lipstick half applied. "What Happened?" "TEREZI WOKE UP! SHE SAID MY NAME AND WENT BACK TO SLEEP!" Kanaya stood quietly for a moment and sighed. "No, That's Not Possible, Kar." His face was enraged with a deep crimson. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE'? I SAW HER WITH MY OWN FUCKING EYES, I KNOW WHAT I FUCKING SAW." Emerand tears ran across Kanaya's face. "Kar, I'm Going To Be Honest With You. Terezi Has Been Dead For 7 Months. I Knew You Were Going To Be Upset, So I Alchemized A Potion To Keep Her Breathing And From Decomposing." Karkat stared at Kanaya, feeling betrayed. He waited and watched her dead, breathing body for 7 months. ".. THEN HOW THE FUCK DID SHE CALL MY NAME?" Kanaya nervously ran her fingers through her hair. "She Must Have Been Alive For A Few Seconds, Then.. Left. She Must Have Wanted To Say Goodbye." Kan tried to keep her mascara from running. Karkat fell to her knees, and for the first time in a long time, cried his red, bloody tears. " I knew it was too good to be true."


End file.
